


Sardine Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [63]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky sets out a sardine feast!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Sardine Day!

Three different kinds of crackers, Steve. Both spicy brown mustard and hot chili sauce. Plus, delicious sliced radishes and kosher dill pickles. It's a feast!!

I, um, I'm sorry Buck. I just, sardines are not really my thing. 

But they're so good! Even in Russia, they were good. Yum. 

No, no. They're too.... fishy. 

Well, can't argue with that. More for me I guess!


End file.
